The untold story of Travis and Connor Stoll
by Storybook Sayo
Summary: We' ve all heard about Connor and Travis Stoll, the pranksters of Camp Half-Blood. But no one has ever heard of their true story. What were they like before they came to CHB? How did they react when they found out about their father? T because I'm paranoid, really like K


Disclaimer: **Travis and Conner Stoll belong to the Great God, Rick Riordan!**

* * *

Travis ran through the field, chasing his little brother, Connor.

"You can't catch me!" cried Connor.

Travis increased his speed and reach his hand out. "Caught you!"

"No fair, you're older!" pouted Connor.

Travis smirked.

"Travis! Conner! Your mom is calling you!" Scott called.

Scott was Travis and Connor's step-brother. He was currently 7 years old, a year older than Connor and a year younger than Travis.

Travis and Connor hurried inside.

"Mom! Were you calling us?" Travis asked.

"Travis! Where is my purse?" Ms. Stoll asked.

"I don't know," Travis replied honestly.

"Connor?"

"Yes mommy?"

"Where's my purse with my wallet in it?"

"I don't know mommy."

Ms. Stoll sighed, then looked sternly at the two boys. "I am giving you one last chance. Where. Is. My. Purse?"

"I don't know!" cried Travis.

Ms. Stoll glared at them. "Little lying boys, just like your father. Urg."

Suddenly, Henrik, their step-dad, appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, honey, what's up?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I cannot find my purse. I think…"

"Oh, this one?" he asked, cutting her off. He held a purse in his hand.

"Thank you so much, babe! Where did you find it?" Viscaria Stoll, aka Ms. Stoll, asked.

"Downstairs," Henrik said.

"Cool. Love ya," Viscaria said as she headed off to work

As soon as she left, Travis asked, "Henrik, why did you are you holding a $100 bill? Why did you take it from mom?"

Henrik glared at his step-son. "You piece of sh-," he cut himself off. "How dare you accuse me of that crime? If you say anything of that sort to your mom, I'll punch you! Don't think it's an empty threat, remember last year?"

Travis did.

Henrik and Viscaria had a pact that they would only use the money that they earned themselves, not the other one's money. And they would alternate buying thing for the house, such as groceries, bills, etc.

Henrik paid for his son, Viscaria paid for her sons, and they both paid for Sienna, their daughter. Of course, they bought gifts for each other's kids, but the normal stuff, clothes, toys, books, tuition, etc., was supposed to be paid by each parent.

Anyway, last year, Travis had seen Henrik steal his mom's money and go buy Scott some toys. When Travis had asked Henrik, he'd denied it. Later, when Travis saw him again, this time buying a very expensive electronic device. This time, he told his mom. His mom confronted Henrik, who said Travis was lying, that he or Connor must have stolen it, that they must be tricksters like their father. Viscaria, who had been hurt deeply by Travis and Connor's father, accepted the story. Then one day, when Viscaria was away, Henrik beat up Travis. When Viscaria saw that Travis was hurt, she asked Henrik what had happened, not even asking her own son. Henrik said that Travis had fallen out of a tree while trying to do some prank or game. Viscaria asked no more questions, and although she hadn't completely bought the story, she turned a blind eye.

Henrik also hit Connor a lot: whenever Connor did something stupid or childish. But he was 6! What was he supposed to do? Travis tried his best to protect his brother, but it wasn't always possible. Travis, however, did teach Connor not to let out his anger in violent ways; instead, they pranked Henrik.

Scott was a tattletale, spoiled by his father. Scott's mother had died during childbirth, and she had decided to save Scott's life instead of her own. Henrik treated him with love and respect, and everything he would have done for his wife, he did for Scott (buying him whatever he wanted, etc.)

Sienna was 3 years old. Everyone loved her. She didn't look like either of her parents, although she did have Viscaria's long eyelashes. She loved to sit and play with her brothers, but Scott didn't really like to hang out with her. He didn't like to play with little kids, and he wouldn't play with girls; Sienna was both. Viscaria loved Sienna, her only daughter. Henrik loved Sienna as well, although not nearly as much as Scott. He would actually avoid Sienna, because he felt that playing with little kids wasn't very macho.

It was obvious who Scott was learning from.

"Connor! Were you involved in this scheme, you runt?" Henrik asked.

"No!" Connor squealed.

"Men do not squeal!" Henrik slapped Connor's face.

Connor started crying.

"Men do not cry!" Henrik tried to slap Connor's face again, but Travis stepped between Henrik and his brother. Therefore, Henrik ended up just hitting Connor's arm. Still, you could see the red mark from his first slap on Connor's face.

"Step aside, Travis!" Henrik pushed Travis to the side, but Travis stepped back in front of his brother.

"Let your brother man up!" Henrik punched Travis' shoulder, leaving a bruise.

Travis winced and cradled his arm. He was only 8…

Henrik stepped to the side.

"Hiding, little Connor? Coward?" He slapped the boy's face three times before Travis grabbed his wrist.

Connor's nose started bleeding.

"Connor, go to the bathroom! Clean your nose!" Travis cried, struggling to keep holding his step-father's wrists.

"But you? Can I help you?" Connor asked.

"Just go!"

Connor hesitated, but ran to the bathroom.

"Lock it!" Travis screamed.

Connor did.

Henrik freed his hands, then grabbed Travis' arm, and started to twist it.

Travis tried to take Henrik's hand off his arm with his other arm, but then Henrik punched him in the arm in the exact same spot as before.

"Stop it! Why are you so mean? What did I ever do?" Travis said, crying in pain.

"You're baggage for your mom," Henrik growled, twisting his arm further.

"I'm sorry! Please! Stop!" Henrik was pulling Travis' hair with one hand while twisting his arm with the other.

"Men don't need hair," Henrik barked.

Travis felt his arm about to break. He had to use it.

"Unlock!" he yelled to Connor as he kneed Henrik with all his strength.

Henrik yelped, and let go of Travis, doubling over.

Travis didn't have a moment to spare. He ran as fast as he could to the bathroom.

Connor opened the door, and Travis ran in, locking the door behind him.

Henrik started banging on the door. "COME OUT NOW OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOu WHEN YOU COME OUT! I'LL GIVE YOU THREE SECONDS! ONE, TWO, THREE!"

The boys shivered. They needed to escape, fast, before Henrik found a way to open the door.

"Okay," Travis whispered. "We have to jump out the window."

"But we'll be so grounded!" Connor replied.

"Connor, we have to leave. Run way."

Connor looked surprised but then nodded.

"Ok, so we need supplies…" Travis realized something. They were in the bathroom, which wasn't ideal for finding supplies.

"Connor, I'm going to climb onto the roof of the 1st floor," he said hesitantly. "And I'm going to get some stuff from our room, okay? You cannot unlock the door no matter what."

Connor nodded.

Travis took a deep breath, then opened the window. He jumped onto the roof, and tiptowed. Then he jumped up, caught the windowsill of his bedroom window, and pushed himself into his room. He tiptoed to his bed, where there was a backpack. He took two water bottle from the long desk that was his, Scott's and Connor's. He grabbed a jacket, some snacks he had hidden, a wallet filled with money he had found over the years, or had been given to him by his mom when they had been on better terms. He also grabbed Connor's piggy bank, which was half full. He shoved it all in his backpack. He decided to take an extra pair of clothes for both himself and Connor. He also took his book of secret (aka his diary/prank planbook). Just as he was about to leave, he decided to put Sienna's card for him in his backpack. Suddenly he heard a sound. He hid under his bed, quickly. He heard Scott enter the room, calling out "Dad? Daddy?"

"Yes Scott?" Henrik called from the hallway. Scott ran out of the room.

Travis let out the breath he was holding, and crept towards the window. He jumped, and then climbed into the bathroom window. Connor was there.

"Connor, go to the toilet," he said.

Connor frowned, but Travis said, "We might not be able to for a while."

As Connor used the toilet, he stuffed a hairbrush, two toothbrushes, a cup and toothpaste in his backpack, which was now VERY full. He had a wonderful idea, and also put in toilet paper and plastic bags, just in case. Since Connor was done, Travis used the toilet then washed his hands. He pushed some wipes into his backpack, and jumped.

Connor looked scared, but jumped too.

Then, they jumped onto the grass, and ran.

* * *

Thank You for reading! Please comment, follow and favorite!

Positive critisism and suggestions, and comments are welcome!


End file.
